


A Lullaby for Insomnia

by ohmythief



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Agender Character, Fluff, Insomnia, Other, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, otp prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythief/pseuds/ohmythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mukuro" ... "Are you crying?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lullaby for Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine person A's reaction to waking up in the middle of the night and hearing person B quietly crying next to them in bed.

"Mukuro" Chihiro called to her with a soft whisper, loud enough for her, who was giving them her back "Are you crying?"

Chihiro drew themself near the taller one, who has been lately struggling to catch some sleep. Chihiro knew this, and sometimes found Mukuro eye wided, back pressed uncomfortably on the mattress, gaze focused on the ceiling. But this time, they heard her sniffing, and decided to bury themself against her back, in a spoon manner with their arms hugging her from behind and their nose touching and caressing her neck.

Although it was true, Mukuro was convinced she never authorized this. She was crying out of nowhere, but she felt relieved that it was Chihiro who saw her in this state. She trusted them like nobody in a long time. She loved them, hugged, and protected with all his will, because she couldnt feel more dependent on the programmer's smile.

_But why was she crying?_

Didnt she feel surprisingly safe in their embrace?  _Oh, thats it._ She have never felt as safe as now. As needed and _wanted_. Thats right.

Shifting to face the programmer, she gave in the hug and their noses were almost touching. Chihiro moved their hand to gently caress her cheek, wet from the no longer falling tears. They closed their eyes, and the only sound present was their breathing, mixing together in a lullaby that Mukuro valued, enjoyed and recorded in her memory after many times of sleeping with them. She leaned a little and, turning a bit as well, pressed their lips together. Chihiro smiled within their kiss, moving their hand once more to toy with Mukuro's short hair.

She backed a little, but leaned again this time pressing their foreheads together "Im just happy to stay" she murmured while closing her eyes, enjoying the sensation of them stroking her hair in such a lovely manner.

"As well, i will be glad to ask for a favour" the shorter stuttered, and Mukuro could sense with even both eyes closed that they were blushing. 

The taller waited for them, but an impulse rushed through her spine and made her search for their hand, the one that was still hiding within their embrace, and took it on hers. An action that escaped from her, almost automatic, and it felt natural. She squeezed their hand just a bit, and the gesture was returned.

"Please, stay for longer" they unintentionally blurted, not meaning the loud tone. Mukuro found herself wearing a light smile, and nodded at their plea. 

 _I will stay_ what was she intended to say, but still without words from her mouth and only the lingering feeling of their lips pressing together from before, Chihiro understood while their lips found each others again.

They both felt asleep after a while. Chihiro first of course, and Mukuro subsequently, since the latter was enjoying their mixed breath as long as she could, until her eyes no longer could stay open and print on her mind the other's asleep face. 

And thats how Mukuro found that maybe struggling with insomnia wasnt so bad, as long as her personal lullaby was playing.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what went through me. Struggling with my own insomnia i came with this. This ships needs more attention, is so lovely.


End file.
